A Pharaoh's heart 2
by Pharaoh-YamiYugi
Summary: yami


Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, my name is Pharaoh_YamiYugi and I hope you  
enjoy this first chapter, plz email me  
Set: Yami did ya include me?  
  
Not yet  
___________________________________________________________  
A Pharaoh's heart  
  
It was a warm day in Egypt, it seemed as though the weather got warmer every hour or less.The great Pharaoh Yami, son of Ra, sat within his room. "Uh..this heat.." Yami exclaimed as one of his female servants fanned him with a palm tree leaf, she was taller than him and around the same age, her hair was black and curly and her skin was a deep tan colour. "Yes my Pharaoh, it is quite warm " she mumured , she knew not to anger Yami he would surely have her head, she admiried a golden object that hung from Yami's neck , it was in the shape of a pyramid and the eye of Horus glistened on the front, she heard it was the sorce to his power. Yami thought queitly to himself, his ruby red eyes catching rays from the sun, he looked outside, he'd love to go out, yet...every time he went out his council would send body guards with him. "hmph!" Yami hated this, he liked to be alone and not watched 24:7 . maybe he could go outside with a disguise probably , Yes.this was a good idea.he could be on his own. He got up and walked to his wardrobe and his young female servant Amanda watched in curiousity. Yami pulled out a garmet like his fellow people would wear, and he took off his crown and placed it within a drawer nearby. "Pharaoh?" Amanda studied what he was doing, she knew that Yami always wanted outside on his own, he would tell her his desires at night whenever she came to collect his dinner plates...he always said "I'd love to go outside" he would then look like he was in some sort of daydream before continuing "maybe ill find this feeling called love someday" he said things that showed his true sweet side although he was still mysterious. She looked over at Yami, he had changed into a violet suit with a golden type ribben hung around it which hung loose..she then knew what he was doing . "My Pharaoh, please no, you can't, its dangerous," she said. Yami walked over to her and smirked..he carefully ran his finger down her cheek staring dreamily into her eyes, she blushed, she had a secret which she didn't wish for others to know, she desired to be with Yami and was thankful that she was his favourite servant and therefore be close to him while working. "don't worry Amanda, I will be back soon, and ill be careful ok" , he walked over and lifted a black silk type cloak and wrapped it round his shoulders, Amanda knew she couldn't argue with him, after all he was Pharaoh .He left and went out into the open world ... Yami looked at him, people seemed to crowd in with each other , you heard them talking about trade or maybe hanging out down near Town Plaza that night..Yami smiled. "it's so nice here" he thought "no-one is bowing to your ankles and calling you the son of Ra, i feel so normal." Yami studied nearby market tables..most of them sold duel monster cards due by Yami's request, others sold fruit and golden braclets were the most expensive to buy, yet Yami knew he always got the best in Gold. "OUCH!" Yami felt someone bang into him knocking him to the ground, "ouch, people don't watch where they are going do they?" Yami mumbled rubbing the back of his head. He lay on his back and his leg was cut from a rock sliding against it when he fell. He looked up to see who knocked him down, a man stood in a long black cloak, he wore a high crown just like the high priest Seto and had a beard and a mustace , his eyes were so small you could swear he didn't have eyes. "kid will ya watch where you are going!" he bellowed, an angry expression on his face. Yami would have stood up at this moment and blast him to the shadow realm but that would look suspicious for a NORMAL person.yet this man looked fermiliar , a young man ran over and shouted "Master Heishin!", oh oh this was all the warning Yami needed before backing away, he heard of Heishin, he was looking for t Pharaoh, he wanted the Pharaoh's throne, and the only way to get it would be to git rid of the Pharaoh permanitly , the whole of Egypts armys had been sent out for this man, this mad man. Yami began backing away and tried to get up but his leg was killing him and he couldn't hardly stand. "uh.?" Yami held his forehead, a slight pain tingled through him warning him of danger. Just then Yami relized his head had been glowing a bright gold, the sennen eye had appeared reconising the danger was strong, Yami put his hand to his forehead trying his best to cover the blazing light, but it was squeezing out through the gaps of his fingers and was clearly noticable to anyone nearby, Heishin seemed to be startled and turned round to face Yami, Heishin studied the glow at first then examined Yami , Yamis hair poked up with colours of red, black and a blonde frindge that covered each side of his face. "it cant be .?" Heishin said before his puzzled look turned into a sly smirk "the Pharaoh?", Yami struggled and got to his feet by holding onto a nearby table. "ahhh" Yami let out a groan as he forced himself off the ground..Yami felt a strong hand being placed on his shoulder and forcing him to turn round until he was face to face with Heishin, Yami could hear his heart beat increase , it was so loud he could have sworn Heishin had heard it, thoughts puzzled Yamis mind, What will he do to me..? what does he want.? Who is he.?, Yami pulled with all his streagth but couldn't break free of heishins hold on him. Heishin stared into the Pharaoh's eyes almost as if he was looking into his soul, Yamis blood red eyes glistened, Ra above kept an eye on Yami he never let Yami out of his sight, it was only at night Ra slept , Yami felt a soaring pain in his side and he looked down as he screamed making everyone in the market have eyes on him, his tears swelled in his eyes, he saw a golden dagger dug deep into his flesh, "ah....ahhhhhh!" Yami cried in pain, Yami let out a yell as Heishin tighten his grip on his arm almost breaking his brittle bone. Yami gasped and gave one big pull backwards and finally broke Heishins grasp. Yami ran and he could hear Heishins voice travelling in the wind ordering his soldiers to capture the Pharaoh. Yami ran into a nearby alley and felt quite dizzy,he felt as though he was going to pass out but he had enough time to get away, Yami heard Heishins soldiers go past, one of them shouted "don't stop looing until you've found him" .Yami lay on the ground and Ra had started to take rest and Egypt was falling to darkness, Yamis dizzyness grew and he collasped on the ground as the dark shadows enshrouded his slender body ____________________________________________________________well that's chapter 1, smirks at Marik Marik: don't you smirk at me! Dopy Pharaoh hits Yami across the head with the millennium rod  
  
Ouch!  
  
Marik:that's what you get, that puzzle shall be mine  
  
Marik you shall not defeat me , its my destiny to win  
  
Gotta duel ppl cya 


End file.
